Gilded Chains
(Takes place in The Brightest Night) Entry for: https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:903159 Sunny hid in some bushes near where the NightWings were spending the night after writing the message from the "Darkstalker". She crouched and hoped they wouldn't see her as she listened to their quarrels. She stiffened as she heard Fierceteeth hiss, "Where's the little golden scrap?". "I dunno.", replied Strongwings in his, she thought, slightly idiotic-sounding voice. "Then spread out and search for her, you pitiless fools!" the female NightWing hissed at her companions. Around an hour later, Sunny finally thought she was clear. She shifted slightly, and,"Preyhunter! Strongwings! I see her!" The small golden dragon yelped and shot into the air, accumulating small cuts from her frantic tear out of the brambles. She started flying frantically towards the golden hills of sand in the distance. Behind her, she heard the NightWings' wingbeats and dove towards the sand, burrowing underneath of it. Sunny could hear the NightWings land and walk around, before eventually giving up and starting to fly towards Burn's stronghold. Then she hissed under her breath as she remembered that they were going to tell Burn the dragonets were in the Rainforest Kingdom. I have to stop them. But how?. Then, from the sand, a voice hissed, "Don't worry about it, little dragon. I'll take care of them." Sunny stiffened. "H-How do I know I can trust you?" She said nervously. "You can, don't worry." The small dragon sighed. "O-Okay....you're my only chance." The voice took on a satisfied tone. "Good. Now, there's an oasis west of here. You can stay there, and then meet me. By the way, I'm Badger." "S-Sunny." The exchange ended, and, as Sunny flew for the west, she could've sworn she saw a lump in the sand head towards the stronghold, like a hidden dragon. Around eight days later, she saw a dragon flying towards the oasis. He landed smoothly, and she silently compared his movements to a cat's, or maybe a snake's. The dragon turned and looked at her with a slight grin. "Nice to see you, Sunny." he smiled warmly and gestured towards a house she'd been afraid to enter since she'd arrived at the oasis. "Please, please, come in." The house was bigger than she'd thought on the inside, and there was a door with a crooked copper sign that said 'Workshop'. The dragon - Badger - was bustling around the kitchen, making some kind of tea. After a little while of her wandering around, he beckoned her over to the small table and set down a ceramic tray and tea set. "Cactus tea." The dragon said, and gave her that warm smile again. There were also little biscuits as well. "So, I took care of your NightWing friends, but we're going to have to take care of those queens, right?" - - - That night, Sunny tossed in the bed in the spare bedroom. Where were her friends? She had no clue where she was, and there was no way to tell. Eventually, she drifted to sleep, without any dreams. - - - Nearly a month after she had first met Badger, Sunny had decided that she wouldn't be able to find her way to her friends. And quite honestly, after discovering the prophecy wasn't real, she didn't really care about fulfilling it. She enjoyed her life with Badger, and he was teaching her what he called 'smithing'. She had made herself some armor, and he had made her a genius fake SandWing barb securely harnessed on; he extracted venom from his own tail or bought some to put in the chamber in the fake that allowed it to work in the same way as a real tail. Sure, she still missed her friends, but she and the SandWing had been working tirelessly to figure out how to assassinate the SandWing sisters. In fact, the plan started tomorrow; she was to attack Blister and he, Burn. Earlier she wouldn't have been able to manage it, but she'd had a rapid growth spurt and was now a capable opponent for the SandWing queen, especially with her battle training from Badger. - - - "Don't worry." Badger reassured her. "The plan will go fine." He hugged her lightly and took off towards the stronghold. She turned and headed for the Sea Kingdom; she knew where the Summer Palace was, after her disastrous visit with her friends. - - - Sunny coasted down carefully to the canopy, being cautious to avoid being seen. She focused and recalled that, yes, Blister had a room here. She slunk down the mostly empty halls - it was night and most SeaWings were in the Deep Palace. There was a guard outside one of the rooms and she assumed this was Blister's. Sunny crept up behind the guard, then grabbed him in a headlock and cutting off his air. She quickly removed a heavy mace from her belt and hit his head, knocking him out. She took a ring of keys from his belt and unlocked the door before creeping inside. Blister was asleep in a bed, and there was fire and warm sand in the room. She stepped on a stray log and it made a loud clunk. Sunny cursed under her breath as the SandWing queen sat up. She looked around rapidly and hissed before pouncing at Sunny, grabbing a dagger off her bedside table. Sunny snarled and brought up her talons, pushing Blister back and raking her chest, while pulling a large knife off her belt. Blister's tail hooked around, heading for her spine, but Sunny grabbed it and used her dagger to slice it off. Blister hissed in pain and stabbed Sunny's arm. The not-so-small dragon held back a screech and clawed at Blister. The two dragons were locked in a stabbing, hissing, fighting sphere, and Sunny took the time to snake her tail around and plunge the fake barb into Blister's spine. The dragoness screeched and fell backwards, her breath already raspy. Sunny finished the job by slitting Blister's throat. - - - As she flew away, Sunny looked down at her talons. She'd really changed since she'd first gotten lost.....before she would have blanched at the thought of killing, even a dragon horrendous as Blister. She landed and glanced around the oasis. Where was Badger? He should have been back by now. She froze as it occured to her. He must have gotten caught. Sunny launched into the air again. - - - She landed outside of the SandWing palace and headed for the dungeons. But when she arrived, he wasn't there. Suddenly, a booming voice echoed through the cold, dark dungeons full of dragons that weren't Badger, "Are you looking for my disobedient son?" She spun. Burn stood there, chuckling darkly. Sunny glared fiercely at Badger, who stood behind Burn. She snarled at him and at his mother. Burn launched towards Sunny, the large dragon tackling her. Sunny was crushed under her weight, her breath rasping in her squished lungs. Then, Burn fell backwards, a bloodred smile curled across her throat. Badger stood behind her. "I killed Blaze, then came here for her....I was only pretending. I would never really submit to her." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)